Modern computer systems may use a variety of types of memory or memory subsystems. This may include memory subsystems that may include main memory, cache, and memory controllers and buffers. The memory subsystems may be one place where the computer holds current programs and data that are in use by the cores. Memory and memory subsystems may be vulnerable to failure or error.